


Pleasure Mode

by LordryuTJ



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack Relationships, Creampie, Other, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weirdness, shit happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordryuTJ/pseuds/LordryuTJ
Summary: A few bullets too many during a tough mission results in Bastion having to be helped back to HQ for repairs. Thankfully, with the scientific minds that work within the team, the unit is able to get all the help it can get... but in the midst of recovery, someone manages to trigger a mode within the robot that no one knew it had, an INTERESTING mode to boot... naturally one thing leads to another and... well, just read for yourself.





	1. Chapter 1

By the time Bastion was brought back to the base, it had undergone an automatic shut-down process following all the damage it took along the way. The robot had practically feigned death just to get away from enemy fire, but it had yet to wake up when it reached home base following a hasty rescue effort and a retreat that was just as quick.

A bigger problem was the fact that there was much trouble getting Bastion to turn back on. As far as they knew, any and all of the hidden switches and buttons that any of the crew could figure out had not worked this time around. Not a good sign.

Naturally, in order to figure out the reason for this, Bastion was immediately rushed over to those on the Overwatch team with the most experience with this sort of technology. The first-in-command of repairs, for many obvious reasons, was Winston, who was one of a few people alongside Bastion in the mission. It was minutes into the operation when another one of Overwatch's recruits on the science division of things, Mei-Ling Zhou, was enlisted to help out.

It was more a matter of 'if' than 'when' Bastion's repairs are completed.

* * *

"Poor thing..."

With her small and trusty droid companion Snowball hovering near her, Mei looked quite mournful towards the bot's deactivated form, noticing how many dents and scratches it had suffered through in the past few hours. A lot of damage, and a lot of hell.

She grabbed Bastion's gun-attached arm, lifting it slightly before letting it limp back down upon release. She sighed, "Never before have I ever seen Bastion so... _empty._ "

"Be careful with it, Mei..."

Behind the deactivated bot, Winston looked over one of Bastion's shoulders, towards the climatologist in front. "We don't know the full extent of the damage done... it's for the best that we don't move the limbs too much, if it means trying to repair Bastion."

After taking a moment to look the robot in its lone, lightless eye, Mei spoke up towards her fellow scientist. "You were a part of that mission... how much do you know about 's condition?"

Winston adjusted his glasses as he examined the damage around Bastion's head and neck, while beginning to answer. "We were involved in a mission over in England; me, Bastion, Jack and Lena... another effort to defend against another Talon attack. In short, luck wasn't on our side. Soon enough, we found ourselves almost outnumbered, and when we found Bastion in the condition it was in, it was at that point that we needed to regroup back here."

Hearing more details on the situation only made Mei sadder about Bastion's current condition, based mostly on the guilt she had for not being in the right place to help out.

"Don't worry... we'll be returning in greater numbers at a later point," Winston assures. "but for now, we have to recover."

Mei dug deep into herself to try and keep a confident eye on the situation, following the gorilla's words of wisdom. "Right... recover..."

…

A few more minutes passed by as the two scientists took turns smoothing out the dents in Bastion's structure and repairing any wires and bolts knocked loose as a result of the battle in central England.

So far, there was no progress on the Bastion unit's stability, as it had still not yet rebooted at this point. In terms of the battles over the past few years, Bastion ranks among the higher half of the most effective heroes on the team, so it would be a very negative impact on the team if the robot were to have been taken out of commission.

However, that was going to change fairly soon, as Winston was the first to take notice of a shining piece of something burrowed deep within the unit's neck area. Was this it?

"Hmm..." Winston hummed as he looked into that part of the robot's body.

Mei took notice of the deep-thinking noise out of Winston's mouth, and she stood on the tip-toes of her boots, looking over from one side of Bastion, to the other towards her partner in repairs. "You find something?" She had a hopeful smile as she asked.

Winston replied, "It seems I may have found a possible reason for Bastion's inactivity."

The heavy-coated climatologist looked towards the spot that the gorilla was examining within Bastion, noticing the slight gleam of something in the hole from which the unit's head was sprouting out from. "What is it?" Mei inquired, straining to figure out the shape of whatever was deep within the robot.

"From the looks of it, a bullet..." Winston responded, shining a small flashlight, even smaller to his size, on the spot in question. "...and it looks quite familiar, too. Seems like Widowmaker was looking to get another victim on her body count."

The circular dot in the wiring most definitely was the back-end of a bullet, and the color was a definite match as well. Not to mention that at least there was an answer to the slight smell of gunpowder that was surprisingly unnoticed by either of the people trying to help Bastion out in this time of need.

Once the image became clear to her, Mei gulped silently. She didn't want to recall any time she nearly met the wrong end of a gun.

"It's safe to assume that this might be the cause of the dilemma." Winston deduced. "If we extract the bullet from its system, then maybe it will help us get towards the goal of getting Bastion up and running again."

Heading off to one part of the lab, Winston returned within a few seconds with a small pair of pliers in between a finger and thumb, making sure not to accidentally break it due to its size.

He spoke up again. "Even if I know the most about this out of anyone else in our group... I can't say for certain that we'll make progress doing this..."

However, everything suddenly came to a halt, as a red light and a loud alarm surfaced through the room. Mei was promptly startled at the abruptness of the alerting signs, while Winston took notice with a bold and serious expression, knowing that the call to action was inevitable, and was any moment now.

Grabbing his Tesla Cannon from its position leaning next to the table that Bastion's body was sat at, Winston dropped the pliers into Mei's hands. "Mei, you take over. We're needed back for Round 2."

The gorilla shuffled off with his weapon, heading into battle once again, while having to leave the climatologist to deal with Bastion by herself.

...

_"Alright... you can do this..."_

Easing the tool into the opening below Bastion's head, Mei made sure to keep a steady hand as she aimed for the bullet buried deep inside the unit's body.

It took a couple tries to grab at the right angle to get the bullet, all while risking a few minor zaps from potentially pinching one of the many wires around it, but she finally managed to get a good grip on the end of the bullet.

There was a bit of struggle getting the bullet out, however, as there _was_ some wiring that was still piled over it. Thankfully, with a few more hard pulls, the object was yanked out with much force.

In fact, it was enough force to cause the ice expert to stumble and fall flat on her butt, while the bullet fell out of the grip of the pliers, just as quickly as it was gripped by them, and flew across the room, hitting a wall and briefly rolling to a stop.

Hovering nearby, witnessing the situation play out, Snowball let out some electronic jitters that were easily recognizable as a laugh.

Needless to say, Mei was a little annoyed at the little droid enjoying itself at her expense. "Come on, Snowball; at least I got it out..."

However, she nearly cut herself off as she noticed something peculiar going on before her...

...

…Bastion was starting to... move... and shake...

Just now realizing what was going on, the momentarily-surprised Mei smiled, both excited and relieved. Inside, she thought with excitement, _"Yes! This was it! The solution Winston and I were hoping for!"_

Eventually, the shaking stopped, and Bastion's eye lit back up, completing the rebooting process, with a jingle familiar to that of one of the standard computers used around Overwatch Headquarters.

However, Mei's smile slightly faded, as she began to look a little intrigued but confused when she took notice towards the eye of the robot.

The color of Bastion's eye wasn't exactly blue, as it usually was, nor was it red – thank god it wasn't at this point – but rather a soft, pale pink of sorts. What did it mean? If blue meant a more serene state, and red was basically in some ways 'attack with 100% aggression', what did the pink eye mean? Was this a new mode? A new motive?

Eventually, Mei's eyes lowered down towards the lower part of Bastion's body, as she noticed a faint whirring noise going on.

At the same time, something began to slowly emerging from Bastion, from in between the robot's legs.

Miss Mei-Ling couldn't help but watch the whole time, wondering what the hell was going on, until the whirring stopped and the object from within the robot stood out, erect.

_**Yeah... that's a penis.** _


	2. Chapter 2

Mei just couldn't wrap her head around what she was seeing... why on Earth would a robot like Bastion be equipped with an appendage like this? _Who_ was the one who came up with this design? ...And most importantly, has anyone else ever ended up discovering this? Was _she_ the first to notice? This was almost making her head hurt.

_And why was she still looking at it?!_

Although to be fair, it was hard not to when it was pointing right at her, just inches away from tapping her on the nose. A loose estimate wouldn't do many favors for her, but it's an absolute guarantee between 10 to 12 inches in length, for sure. In terms of girth... well, she wasn't _that_ experienced.

Soon enough, before she could completely process a signal of movement, Bastion began to take a few steps forward, and in turn, its phallic appendage came closer to her face

A little intimidated by the object, Mei slid back a bit, still seated as she kept her distance from the robot's package. The climatologist had not processed through the idea of getting back to her feet and running away, all too focused on the droid penis before her.

Then she looked up, and Bastion was staring back. The pink light on its head was peering deep into the Xi'an native's eyes.

It was hard to tell at first, but it was certainly noticeable that it wanted her.

It _wanted_ her.

 _So_ _ **bad**_.

The next sign came forth as Bastion reached out with its left hand, slowly coming towards Mei… before feeling at her hair. Touching... grooming... caressing...

Mei's tenseness slightly faded as the robot felt at her with the lightness of a feather. For a brief moment, she felt a little less uncomfortable, almost tickled by the touch. Maybe Bastion tends to be gentle around her with this newly discovered motive. She wouldn't know, given the unfamiliarity of what this mode has in store for anyone around to witness, as Bastion's hand begins to feel around the backside of her head, reaching around to the bun of her hair.

And then it proceeds to turn the tide.

All of a sudden, Mei found her head being forced forward. Her eyes widened as she found the tip of the automaton's penis passing by her lips and entering into her mouth.

The unpleasant taste of cold metal hit her tongue almost immediately. Mentally recoiling within seconds of her taste buds making contact with the robotic genitalia, Mei quickly forced herself back, gripping her hands onto Bastion's pelvis and forcing the object out of her mouth. She was holding back a few coughs as the penis made a forced exit.

In the moment after being rejected from Mei's mouth in the first attempt, Bastion projected a couple aggravated-sounding bleeps and bloops, feeling a bit offended at the rejection.

"I'm sorry... I... I don't think I..." Mei spoke, covered in a blush out of her nervous awe.

The robot shook its head in response, inching its hand over and lightly gripping onto the scientist's chin, lifting her head up to make eye contact. Bastion was almost lecturing her, continuing to make more beep-boo-beeps of several kinds, while gesturing to its metallic member – even occasionally tapping it with the front end of the submachine gun attached to its other arm.

It seemed like Mei was starting to understand a little bit, although only by the body language. "Is this... what you're meant to do? ... In this...?"

Bastion nodded, with an assuring chirp.

...

After a brief silence, Bastion began to inch its member slowly – very slowly – back into Mei's mouth. She almost began to accept it, keeping her arms down, as she tried to process the situation overtaking her at this moment. Even then, she still emitted some slight gags and gulps as she tried to get past the metal flavor slowly filling her mouth.

At first, she really was in an uncomfortable state of mind around these new discoveries about the robot hero, and she wasn't entirely able to comprehend what was going on to begin with... but now, she was... feeling a bit curious about Bastion's new pink-eyed prime directives. No complete idea why... but just as long as the robot wanted some form of consent, she could _probably_ give it a chance at first, just as long as it doesn't go too far. If the machine wanted to be pleased in this state, then one would have to get it over with.

Soon enough, Mei had a bit more than half of the robotic penis within her mouth. It was at this point that she found herself relieved that the metallic penis had a bit of flexibility within it, making the process just a little easier. This was the point where they both stopped pushing towards each other, and the length rested calmly, halfway inside Mei's mouth.

Hesitating slightly, Mei leaned her head back, up until the tip of Bastion's member remained between her lips... ...then she slowly eased herself back in, this time getting in just a tiny bit deeper. She was looking to get a rhythm going, as she inched back out once again, and pushed back in, just a slight bit faster.

"Mmmmph..." She hummed the occasional hum as her lips continued to travel back and forth across the length, consuming just a little bit more with every passing second. She made sure not to get too carried away with her tongue, as she was willing to get through this without letting the less-than-savory taste of the member of metal make its course through her mind. Just the slight touch between robo-cock and tongue would do for now.

It didn't take much longer for the Asian scientist to find the rhythm of this odd period of oral pleasure... although then again, she was doing all of the work thus far with this, with Bastion standing still and letting her go to town.

* _gulp..._ * … "Mmmfph..." ... * _urp!_ *

So far, with the regular pace found, and the slurping noises emitting between her lips and the robot's appendage gradually increasing in decibels, Mei had not found her first opinion of this... _experiment_ , maybe? Or just an experience? Probably more of an experience, actually...

But did she like it? Did she hate it? She hadn't decided yet, leaving her in the middle of the line. At this point, she was looking to figure it out before an end point was reached, and if Bastion's inhuman penis truly was built and programmed the same way as the average man's, then she was expecting a bit of a messy finish, depending on whether the robot wanted to stay inside or pull out.

…

* _slurp..._ * ... * _gulp..._ *

"Mmmmnnn..."

In this stage of this... erm, session... Mei wasn't bothering to hide the moans coming from her mouth... at least, whatever moaning wasn't completely blocked off by Bastion's thick length. She would be lying if she said that this wasn't getting anything arousing out of her, even if this wasn't another human she was getting into intimate relations with.

At the same time, there were some intriguing noises – _of some odd sort_ – pouring out from whatever piece of electronic machinery within Bastion allowed it to quote-unquote "talk", almost sounding as if it was reaching some sort of high point.

And all of a sudden, it seemed that point was about enough of that for the robot to handle, as it pushed Mei off its member, pushing against her forehead, and forcing her mouth to release it from her.

Mei was quick to take the hint, once she noticed a bit of a twitch and a throb within Bastion's artificial member, presumably laying down some form of confirmation towards the robot's apparent ability to ejaculate... although it didn't want to just yet, it seemed.

Without much warning, Bastion took a hold of Mei, onto the front of her heavy winter coat's collar, practically lifting her up one-handed. Okay, maybe lifting someone the size of Mei wasn't too big a feat on its own, but in terms of the fact that Bastion was around the same size, if not a tiny bit bigger, it was amusing... although a unit like it being programmed to lift things around the same size isn't too surprising on its own, either.

And then, Bastion suddenly yanked its gripping arm down, forcing Mei's coat open, and thus revealing a bit more of her body underneath the fairly heavy clothing, including the simple blue tanktop that were helping a bit in holding up a reasonably big pair of breasts. Mei's face was growing redder, with an increasingly intense blush that started from the very beginning of this, when she first discovered Bastion's robot cock. Even some beads of sweat were noticeable between her face and her chest, justifiable by the fact that she wasn't often seen without that winter coat, something that was questioned a couple times in the past.

Setting course its next move, Bastion wrapped its gun-arm around Mei's waist, as it peered in close and stared down at her bust.

Very oddly enough, the way the robot expressed a form of apparent programmed emotion was a very odd one, as its eye-light suddenly projected a red heart-shape.

There was a tiny bit of a smile forming on Mei's face, out of flattery, although it was being held back, based on the fact that she was trying not to giggle at the absurdity of that little emote-like projection of love towards her bosom, coming from something that was almost as far from human as it would get.

However, it didn't hold back the gasp she emitted out of surprise when Bastion suddenly hoisted her up over a shoulder for a brief moment, before setting her down the table that it was seated on itself for the repairs that commenced just moments ago.

Next thing she knew, she was being laid down on her back, as pushed down on her with ease as it groomed up from under her shirt and rubbed around her bust on the way down.

The movements of the battling robot's hand soon managed to push against not only the tanktop, but also whatever bra Mei had on, pushing them both upwards, folding them up to reach closer to her neck, and revealing her generously-sized bosom in its full glory. She probably had all of the other notable women of Overwatch beat in terms of having the largest breasts of the group, but it was probably a bit of a close race considering the compe **tit** ion.

Mei could only wait in anticipation of Bastion's next move, as the machine rubbed down lower to her abdomen, continuing this brief massaging session. She stayed put as she looked down to watch herself be groomed like this, humming here and there along the way. One could assume the robot was trying to calm itself down after nearly reaching a climax from the mouth-on-member action, by simply teasing the significant other.

Mei understood the absurdity of this situation thus far, getting into hot and heavy action with the thing that surely defines the term 'battle bot', but at this point, she felt like she deserved something like this after all the hard work saving the world with the rest of the team. A lot of stress put on her back from trying to stabilize the climate after so much time wasted under ice...

Continuing to move lower, Bastion gripped down on the waistline of Mei's pale, slightly grayish-blue pants. She gasped slightly once she noticed, as it began to pull the clothing down. It seemed at the same time, Bastion was gripping onto Mei's underwear as well, as it came down along with the pants.

With the trousers pulled all the way down to the boots, Mei's supple was revealed to a clear view, looking amusingly moist. This certainly was starting to get her off, by the looks of the juices dripping down. Such a vivid image of her as well, legs spread just enough to expose her naked nether regions, and her tits absolutely shining from Bastion's point of view.

Reaching down, Bastion's hand approached...

...and it slowly sunk its thumb into Mei's pussy, with a bit of a brief teasing.

"Mmn!" Mei kept her mouth closed, a little shaky with the sensitive touch from the metal thumb getting into her. It was almost like someone was putting the back end of a small wrench in her, using it like a toy of sorts. Cold, hard, a little unnerving but yet still not something to bother with.

As Bastion gave out a bit of a small circular motion with the thumb, whilst resting in Mei's flesh, its cock begam to inch close to her, pointing right to its next path. That robot's member was standing as erect as possible, as the time to set course for penetration was to come very, very soon.

The head of Bastion's member soon began to rub against Mei's hole, with the thumb still working its magic... almost as if it was to prepare for the big event ahead.

Meanwhile, the built-up pressure under the hot lights, as the inside of her womanhood felt all of the movement around her walls, was slowly getting to Mei's head, to her mind.

She couldn't help herself to _not_ let out these next couple words. "Bastion... _please_..."

She had to be thankful towards herself for being about to whisper at a volume that Bastion would hear clearly.

And just like that, at the same time that Bastion removed its thumb, its robothood moved ahead at an identical speed as the thumb's withdrawal, as the head of it began to tunnel its way into its partner in this intimate dance.

"MMPH!" Mei's legs slightly twitched as she felt the first inch of the member begin to penetrate her. Progress was being made, in perhaps the best – and most unusual – of ways.

However, the pace suddenly shifted after the first bit of Bastion entered her, as the robot didn't take that long before sinking about two-thirds more of its penis inside her in the blink of an eye. Naturally, it got a sharper, louder gasp out of her when the length broke further through so suddenly.

There was a brief couple seconds of hiatus within the cock inside Mei...

...and then the thrusting started. Quite some mean, unsubtly deep thrusts, no less...

Working in a steady but heavy rhythm, almost like a metronome with the fixed rate it was going in, every thrust from Bastion had it pull almost the whole way out, only leaving about two or so inches, before going back in.

With every back-and-forth motion, there was a consistent noise as Bastion worked its magic, almost like something out of a factory, with the bot's lower body retractions being the main source. It was a fairly noticeable thing to Mei – not to mention easily recognizable given her experience with creating some bits of new arctic gadgetry, including her companion Snowball – but not too much to distract her from savoring the thrusts and gyrations that she found herself being on the best end of.

Bastion's gun-arm rubbed across Mei's tits as the thrusts got just a bit faster, while she, with a glove-removed hand, started to feel at her clit while it was being burrowed into by the automaton's dildo-like appendage. As long as she was willing to go with the whole way with this sensual experience, she had to build up to the release of some great sexual energy.

The climatologist's panting quickly grew as she felt around her pussy with her fingers whilst in the middle of robot-performed penetration; pulling, spreading, even getting one of those fingers in there, even if only for a couple seconds before the friction between her pussy and Bastion's robothood could risk a bit of a burn with how roughly the metallic appendage was thrusting in and out.

However, the most ecstatic sting of pleasure seemed to come across when Mei began squeezing her clit in between her fingers, forcing its sensitive walls further against the robot cock going to town on her. It was getting more of a rise outta her now that she's figured out the best strategy when it came to being fucked long and hard by a bot that suddenly became a walking sex machine.

"Nng-! Please—don't—stop...!" She moaned...

Bastion nodded as it stared down at Mei, taking her begging moans as a hint to speed up its thrusting capabilities.

"Ohhh... ffffff _uck_ ~"

Suddenly, after thrusting a bit more with only a majority of its length, Bastion abruptly went even deeper into its sex partner, pushing into the scientist's pussy until the entirety of its cock was burrowed inside of her, and then completely halted itself, letting its member rest for a brief moment.

Mei was briefly confused after the high of the balls-deep action – _despite a lack thereof balls_ – as Bastion stood still while still deep inside her, looking down at her with its vibrant pink eye.

_**Vrrrrrrrr~~~** _

All of a sudden, Mei felt the robothood of Bastion inside her not only begin to vibrate, but to restart its thrusting process in a much more powerful way; while Bastion's body wasn't exactly moving much, its cock was still performing its in-and-out motion, albeit in a much faster, very effective motion, as it was practically extending and contracting on its own. She wasn't expecting Bastion's well-constructed erection to have the ability to hammer into her like this, like a fuckin' jackhammer!

She was trying her best to hang onto the table, in an attempt to not accidentally roll off, as her gasps and moans continued to ring out. The heavy vibrations coming off between hers and Bastion's sex were beginning to bring her close, as her mound was soaked all to hell.

Going into even further detail of Mei's feelings at this very moment, the hand she was using to help get herself off was getting a little too shaky to get through the rest of this, as the quaking feeling inside her was quickly overwhelming most of her sense of movement; this was all up to the piston-cocked Bastion to get her to achieve a blissful finish, a lovely bright light at the end of the tunnel of fuck that they've gotten themselves into.

All the noises out of Mei's mouth were just getting louder, as she was getting closer and closer to... well...

"Haah... ffff-fuuh—h _aaa_ hn~!" The variety of moans and squeals that she was failing to hold back was ridiculous. "I'm guh—I'm— _aah!—p_ -please, I-I'm gonna-g- _gonna_...!

…

 _ **AH~!**_ "

Bastion's robothood slowly came to a gradual halt, when it felt the wetness firing off towards its lower body, as an explosion of wetness finally released itself from Mei's cunt, splashing at the bot. was probably the loudest she'd ever been as a part of the team, watching her thighs quake under the pressure of the orgasm as her finishing moans persisted for quite some time. It was close to a minute before she was mostly deflated from her loud and wet bursting point. Hell, she almost fainted as she calmed down, arms and legs going limp for just a brief moment.

All the while, Bastion stayed idle, penis still inside its target of love-making, as it kept its focus on the climatologist that spent a good minute quivering under it.

Mei stared up at her robot lover, glasses crooked from the constant movement from previous moments, as she gave her out-of-breath thoughts, summed up in a single sentence. "I... I'm impressed..."

After that, she waited for a potential response from Bastion…

…

...which seemed to come to her in the form of the robot sparking up a shaky storm once again.

Mei looked a little worried once again, hoping to find an answer to what she quickly asked. "Bastion? A-are you oka-"

_**BRRRRRRR!** _

A sudden buzzer emitting from Bastion, once the fizzy spastic attack overwhelming the robot stops, cuts Mei's verbal worries off, while at the same time scaring the crap out of her.

All she could meek out when the loudness of the battle-bot's alarm pierced her ears was a soft and squeaky, " _Uh-oh._ "

Bastion suddenly ejected its member from Mei's sopping pussy, letting loose a few drips left on the inside of her walls.

Next, it grabbed her, and roughly repositioned her, placing her in a position where she was laying on her right side. She hadn't gotten a clue just yet about what the robot was going for, or how badly it could potentially hurt her.

Whatever the reason, it seemed to boil down to one thing: even if Mei had gotten to achieve a climax, Bastion was not done just yet with her.

Bastion's member stayed as hardened as it was before penetrating her pussy a while back, as the robot stared down as Mei's form, laying sideways with her ass sticking out most prominently.

The robot cock began to brush up against Mei's butt-cheeks, followed by some teasing prodding against her anus. A target was acquired once again.

"Wait... Bastion, please... not there... not _yeeett!_ "

Unfortunately for her, it was _way_ too late... after enough pressing against her other entrance, Bastion's raging metal dick, glossed all over with Mei's ejaculate, broke through the initial ring of her asshole, forcing almost all of its inches deep into her ass, and causing her to scream in the middle of her begging against it all. Given the tightness it received inside Mei's ass upon stuffing itself within her, this was for certain her first time receiving something long and hard inside her chute.

Initially, Bastion was being a great, loving partner with Mei in this process of intercourse, almost working as a token of gratitude for helping it reboot after the first act of that intense mission it had fallen within... but now it seemed that not getting to achieve its own form of orgasm has upset the robot somehow, and now it was taking things into its own hands... or at least one proper hand with fingers and one machine gun that worked as its other hand.

When Bastion handled Mei's pussy moments ago, there was a pause to let her adapt to its member inside her before it began its gyrations. However, in this more intense position, with its robothood throbbing for more and taking Mei's anal virginity as a result, the thrusting began almost immediately, and they were _not_ as considerate and slow as they were before.

Mei was unable to do anything other than take the cock in her ass, as her cheeks felt the base of Bastion's crotch smack against it as it thrusted into her with stiff intentions, getting as far as it could get into her as possible, and being almost at full tilt along the way.

She was almost regretting much of the intercourse that went on leading up to this position, now that she knew just a little bit more about what the robot wanted out of this experience. The oral sex they kicked off with, she wasn't too sure of at first, but at least she rolled along with it, and then the transition to the missionary position came fluidly, and that was entirely amazing in itself.

At the same time, she was almost feeling bad for inadvertently leaving Bastion with, to put it in the bluntest of terms, _blue bolts_... which had come across her mind as a bit of a sucky variant to better suited what Bastion was.

Did she deserve this? Did she _not_ deserve this? She was fairly conflicted, although not as much as she regularly would in a complicated thought like this, given she was being anally pounded to kingdom-come by a robot that was starting to come off as a little sex-crazed.

She could swear was getting faster as her mental conflict persisted...

…

…

It wasn't long before Mei decided that she might as well deal with this if this was her fault. Even if not, she hated to admit, but at least the member getting in deep on her big thick ass was starting to feel better, even with one of the roughest starts to the anal loving to kick this next act of coitus off.

Might as well roll along...

…but soon enough, coming a little earlier than expected, Bastion managed to reach the ending it wanted.

It ceased its movement, staying deep inside Mei, as its robotic member throbbed harder than before. Mei felt a lukewarm liquid spurt inside her ass, filling her anal cavity more and more over time. Against her better judgment, she accepted every single stream of robot cum ( _as absurd as it sounds thinking about it_ ) that entered her system, nearly reaching into her colon as Bastion flooded her butt.

Eventually, the satisfied robot pulled out of her ass, not yet done cumming, as some more sticky wet fluids began to splatter onto her butt. Bastion backed away as it reached its afterglow, beginning to crouch as it started to rest itself from the work it had put in on Mei for so long. Even its pink eye faded back to its standard cyan blue, showing without a doubt that its job was done...

This left Mei to clench her cheeks in and out to squeeze out the fluids that remained inside her after the internal blast. Only slightly seeing the cum on her ass from where she stared at herself, she noticed that the robot's sexual excitement looked slightly pinker than the average man's sperm; probably an artificial fluid of sorts?

For a moment, she confused herself based on the fact that she was more focused on what Bastion's cum looked like more than that she got absolutely sodomized by a literal fucking robot.

...Actually, did it matter at this point for the latter?

And, to ask herself in broader terms, was it worth it? Well, since she was able to release all her sexual stress thanks to that sex machine, it probably was... that, and she probably found the opportunity to release that stress if Bastion didn't end up so damaged because of that mission.

" _ **VICTORY...!**_ "

Opening her eyes, recognizing the synthetic reverb behind Athena's voice across the room, Mei sounded a little confused for a moment as she was taken out of her afterglow. "...Huh?"

Speaking of the mission... it seemed that it was a success...

"Wait a minute..."

…

"Wait a minute!"

Mei sat up, as soon as everything hit her... "How... how long have we been...?!"

And then it hit her even harder before she could finish processing her question.

" _Mission accomplished! Now, back to the lab..._ "

From a far distance, Mei could make out Winston's voice... and the slowly approaching footsteps that followed along with him.

_Aw fuck._


End file.
